Lost Love
by Fake Doc
Summary: Tears fall from the beast's eyes as it kills many people of the village of Konohagakure. Nobody in the village was able to stop the fox until the Third Hokage arrived to seal the Nine-Tails into a new baby . . . . FEMNARU FEM NARU ON HOLD
1. Note

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

"People Speaking"

'People Thinking'

"_Asami Speaking"_

'_Asami Thinking"_

"_**Demon's speaking"**_

'_**Demon's Thinking'**_

_**Jutsu**_

Ok I'm sorry to tell you this is not the chapter or the Prologue it is just notes so you can understand the story plus a summary.

1. (Time Travel) The Shinigami send Asami into the past 10,000 years before the villages were made.

2. Asami is a female Naruto.

3. Kyuubi knows about Asami being his future holder.

4. Asami was made into a full nine tails demon but golden.

5. Shukaku is a girl.

6. OOC And OC Characters

7. Minato and Kushina alive

8. The Demons have they're own village.

The notes are some things that happen before the story line.

Now for the full summary.

Tears fall from the beast's eyes as it kills many people of the village of Konohagakure. Nobody in the village was able to stop the fox until the Third Hokage arrived to seal the Nine-Tails into a new baby girl. The Third Hokage used the _**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_ to seal the Nine-Tails into the Baby's body, hoping that the baby would someday be able to use its power for the good of the village. When The Third sealed the Nine-Tails within the baby, he split its chakra in two, the Yin and Yang. The Third sealed the Yang half within the baby with the _**Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**_, and sealed the Yin half with _**the Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_, thus making it inaccessible to the baby. The act cost the Third his life, and he died as the village's greatest hero. The village suffered heavy casualties during the attack. The same day far away someone cried for her loved one.

_**If you like the story please review if you have any questions about the story please ask me.**_


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

"People Speaking"

'People Thinking'

"_Asami Speaking"_

'_Asami Thinking"_

"_**Demon's speaking"**_

'_**Demon's Thinking'**_

_**Jutsu**_

"NARIKO!"

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

"When I get my hands on you…!"

The girl had laughed very loudly as she continued to run from her pursuers while carrying a bucket of red paint. Her name was Nariko Uzumaki Namikaze and the local prankster of the entire village. It was no secret that she loved to pull pranks; it was one of her hobbies, much to the disappointment of her parents. In the Hokage's office, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze was busy signing a document when a Jounin from the village interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama, you must come quickly!"

Minato sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Don't tell me; it's Nariko again, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

Minato took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll find out what she did from, you-know-who; she's bound to find her anyway."

Meanwhile, Nariko continued to evade his pursuers and finally managed to hide herself using a camouflage tarp at a wooden fence. Watching them continue to look for her, she grinned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ha! Losers, they couldn't find me in a million years!" Nariko said triumphantly.

"They might not Nariko," A feminine voice said, causing the girl to pale. "But that doesn't mean that I can't."

Nariko couldn't help but be frightened of this person; because when she slowly turned around, she saw the one person she feared the most standing behind her. She was tall, wore almost the same kind of outfit she wore but it was more revealing in some areas; her red hair was long and almost framed her oval face, much like hers, where a pair of green eyes, stared back at her with a look of mirth, playfulness, and anger rolled in one. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, her mother.

With a nervous laugh, she raised her hand up next to her head. "Uh…Hi mom!"

Almost immediately she was in her face. "DON'T YOU 'HI MOM' ME, NARIKO UZUMAKI!!!" She yelled causing the girl to fall on her behind. "You've got some nerve pulling what you just did!"

"Aww, c'mon mom! You got to admit it was pretty funny!"

Kushina glared at her little girl. "Painting the Hokage Mountain? I find that hardly funny Nariko!" She exclaimed. "Do you know what that's called Nariko?" After getting no answer, she finished. "That is called Vandalism, kiddo! You're just lucky your mother isn't part of the ANBU Black Ops, otherwise I'd send ya straight to prison."

Nariko went as pale as a ghost when she said that. "Y-y-y-y-you don't mean that do you!?"

Seeing Nariko like that, Kushina's attitude softened a bit. "I am merely stating a fact Nariko, no need to worry about that." Seeing her relax, her glare returned. "But even so, it was uncalled for! Therefore, your punishment will be to, after school, scrub off every last bit of paint on the mountain!"

"What!?" Nariko blanched. "But mom that could take all night!"

"Not if you don't slack-off, Nariko!" She shot back pointing a finger at her before straightening her stance. "I'll have Iruka-kun supervise you while you work. And I don't want you coming home until every last pigment of paint is off of that mountain, is that clear?"

Nariko's face fell and she grumbled, "Yes mom."

"What was that?" She said bringing her ear closer. "I couldn't hear you."

"Yes mom." Nariko said, a little louder.

Kushina grinned and stood up. "Good," She then grabbed Nariko's ear. "Now come on, you're going straight back to class!"

"OW! That hurts mom!"

Minato sighed as Kushina had told him what their little girl had done. It was no surprise that Nariko was a genius when it came to pulling pranks and evading capture from even the most skilled Jounin. After Kushina had dropped-off Nariko back at the academy, she went to his office and told him what she did and what her punishment was. He had to admit it was a fitting punishment, but then again Nariko was still twelve years old.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her, Kushina-chan?" Minato said as he stared out the window of his office towards the village.

"No way, Minato," She replied as she stood next to him. "She brought this on herself." She then let out a frustrated sigh. "I swear though, that girl is nothing but trouble."

"Still, painting the mountain?" He had a perplexed look on his face when he echoed those exact words.

"That's right;" She nodded. "From the Shodaime, all the way to you." She then let out a little laugh. "You should've seen what she put on your face."

Minato fumed and said, "It's not that funny Kushina."

She grinned at him. "Maybe, but it was still funny."

Minato had a grin of his own when he suddenly grabbed her in his arms and swung her down where they were about a meter above the floor. "You're lucky I love you so much."

Snapping out of her startled look, she grinned back at him. "If you didn't you wouldn't have married me, Minato Namikaze." She said in a sweet voice.

The two of them kissed briefly before Minato brought her back to her feet. "Still, it was a little harsh on her. And don't forget, her exams are tomorrow and she'll need all the rest she can get."

"Well I have Iruka-kun supervising him."

"Like that's gonna help?"

"Then what do you suggest?" He gave her a look and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it."

"C'mon, Kushina; when was the last time we ate out as a family?"

Kushina had no answer to that; Nariko didn't deserve this after pulling what he did. But then again, like Minato said she needed all the rest she could get for her Genin exams the following day. She also knew that if there was one thing that would always motivate Nariko, was a bowl of steaming hot ramen from Ichiraku's.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll go to Ichiraku's when she gets done."

"Great!" Minato exclaimed. "Make sure you meet us there."

She nodded but stopped. "Wait a minute, 'us'?" She echoed looking at him.

"I'll go tell her and pick her up, OK?"

She reluctantly nodded. "Alright," She then scowled. "But she better get every last bit of paint off."

While her parents were talking about her, Nariko was back at the academy. After being effectively returned to class, courtesy of her mother, the class had been told they were to repeat doing the transformation jutsu, much to their dismay. At the moment, they were all lined up and at the moment, a girl with pink hair named Sakura Haruno stood at the head of the classroom. She had her hands in a two-handed hand seal.

With a cry of 'henge' she transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka Umino, the class instructor.

"Very good, Sakura." Iruka said marking her score.

Sakura changed back with a look of triumph on her face. "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" She cheerfully asked a black-haired boy in front of her.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called, and the boy Sakura referred to stepped forward.

Nariko was still grumbling at the fact that she got caught; by her own mother for that matter. She was also still grumbling at the fact that she had to clean all that paint she used on the Hokage Mountain with Iruka-sensei as her babysitter. Still, she had a surprise waiting for Iruka-sensei.

Speaking of whom, at the moment he just wrote down Sasuke's score after he had also used a transformation jutsu perfectly. He then turned to Naruto. "OK, next up Nariko Uzumaki."

Nariko walked up to the front of the class. Nariko put her hands together in the necessary hand seal and cried out, "Henge!"

When the smoke cleared, instead of a copy of Iruka Nariko turned himself into a girl with black hair in pig-tails and the same whisker marks on her cheeks. But the most significant part of this transformation…was the fact that she was stark naked and looking at Iruka with a sultry stare. It was too much for Iruka as he was flown backwards after the blood in his nose erupted like a volcano.

Nariko changed back and was laughing up a storm. "HA, ha, gotcha! That was my Oiroke no jutsu!"

Iruka, after recovering and putting some tissue into both his nostrils, yelled to Nariko. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!"

Later that day, Nariko stood on a gangplank against one of the faces on the Hokage Mountain, scrubbing away at the paint she had used for her prank. On top of the head of the face, Iruka stood there watching her. All the while, Naruto was grumbling about how unfair her mom had been making her do this.

"Man, this stinks." Nariko gripped as she stroked more of the paint off the rock.

"I don't wanna hear it, Nariko." Iruka called down. "Your mother said every last bit of paint."

"Yeah, I remember!" Nariko called back up.

Iruka shook his head almost in frustration. While he didn't show it, he had taken a liking to the girl (as a friend or a sister) when she started at the academy. When Nariko became his student, he often got permission to take Nariko out to Ichiraku's ramen where they would be joined by the rest of her family. It was no secret that Nariko looked up to him as much as she looked up to her father. But at the moment he was Nariko's teacher and was also responsible for watching her as she cleaned the mountain. He was about to suggest to Nariko that he would take her to Ichiraku's before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that the hand belonged to none other than the Yondaime himself! Standing up straight, he almost knelt down for respect.

"I'll take over from here, Iruka." Minato said as he flashed Iruka a smile. "You can go home now."

Iruka nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato then looked down and saw his little girl, still scrubbing away at the paint. He then took a moment to take a look at each of the faces of the Hokages depicted on the mountain and couldn't help but chuckle. Despite some of her poor grades in the academy, Nariko was a genius when came to pulling pranks; and this, by far, had to be her best. Still, Nariko was still working hard and that was all that counts.

"Oi, Nariko!" Minato called down to his baby, causing the girl to pause in her work and look up passively.

"Oh, hi dad; you hear to scold me too?" Nariko called back up as she continued her work.

Minato chuckled and replied, "No, Nariko, I'm not here to scold you." He then grinned. "But I gotta admit, that was pretty good artwork there kiddo." He said, being granted a laugh from Nariko. "When you get done, your mother will meet us at Ichiraku's; how's that sound?"

That caused Nariko to look up at her father with a look of pure excitement on her face. "You mean it, dad!?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Minato replied with another grin.

Nariko looked back at him with the same grin and went back to work, this time with much more intensity. "Alright!"

Later that evening, after much effort, Nariko managed to clean off the mountain and went with her father and indeed, met her mother at their favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen. If there was one food that the entire family always sat down to eat to, it was ramen. Tonight was no exception; since it was Nariko's reward for following through with her punishment, much to her mother's reluctance.

Nariko sat in between his mother and father while she slurped up the noodles from her bowl. "Well I hope you do pass tomorrow Nariko. This will be your third try after all; and you know your father and I can't afford to keep putting you through the Academy."

Nariko looked at Kushina with her famous grin again. "Don't worry, mom; this time I'll pass for sure! And when I do, I'll work as hard as I can to become Hokage!"

This brought a proud smile on both her parents' faces. If there was one thing they knew Nariko was good at, it was working hard.

"I just know you'll make it this time, Nariko!"

"Thanks, mom," Nariko said "That's all the encouragement I need."

The next day came and already Nariko was psyched to pass. However, she was in for quite a disappointment.

"Well class, this is it." Iruka announced as he stood in front of the Genin hopefuls. "Today for your final exam, we'll be going over the bunshin no jutsu."

Immediately Nariko paled and lowered her head in fright. 'Oh man, anything but that jutsu! That's my worst one yet!'

About an hour later, after most of her other classmates had done their turn with Iruka and Mizuki as their judges, Nariko stood in front of the two teachers as they sat behind a desk that had a couple of rows of their village's hitai-ate. The hitai-ate of a hidden village carries the symbol of the village to show strangers their village of origin. For Konoha, their village's symbol was that of a spiral leaf. To say Nariko was nervous would be an understatement.

Ever since she started training to become a shinobi of the village, she always had trouble with just one jutsu: the Bunshin no Jutsu or clone technique. Each time Nariko tried it, the clone would appear very sickly and goofy looking; it was the main reason Nariko had failed the Genin exams twice already. So Nariko was more than nervous, she was shaking in her sandals!

"Ok, Nariko," Iruka said as he looked at Nariko. "Whenever you're ready."

Nariko nodded and brought her hands together in a hand seal. She closed her eyes and concentrated, letting her chakra to focus on the task at hand. She then opened her eyes as she felt her chakra ready for her control.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" She cried and shortly after, a puff of smoke appeared next to her.

When the smoke cleared, a figure sprawled on the ground replaced the smoke. Now the bunshin no jutsu, if used correctly, would help confuse an enemy by creating a perfect copy of the user. The copy would move the same way as the user, but it would not be as solid as the real thing. Nariko's version wouldn't even be considered a 'perfect copy'! He created the copy, but it looked very sickly and pale; not to mention goofy looking.

Nariko looked panicked as she looked at the poor excuse of a clone. If there was one thing she could never get right, it was this jutsu. She had managed to perfect her henge no jutsu without any problem; it was this basic jutsu she always had problems with. Even her parents couldn't understand how she couldn't create a good clone. When she took a look at Iruka-sensei, she knew she was in for it now.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted. "Now get rid of that thing!"

"Now just a second, Iruka," The other teacher, Mizuki, said. "Nariko's moves were impressive and she did manage to create a clone. This _is_ her third try and maybe this time we could give her a break and pass her." He suggested giving Nariko a hopeful look on her face; but it wouldn't last.

"No, Mizuki," Iruka said, shaking his head. "The other students have managed to create three perfect clones each. Nariko managed to only create one and look at it; I wouldn't even consider it a clone. Therefore, she can't pass."

Nariko just stared angrily at Iruka, not believing what she was hearing. She tried so hard to pass this year's exam; and again she failed because of one simple jutsu. It frustrated her to no end that her favorite teacher, again, denied her of her next step to becoming hokage.

Later, the newly graduated class all met with their parents and guardians proudly showing off their new hitai-ate to them. Minato smiled with pride as he saw all these bright new faces of the new graduates; they would soon pass one final test before becoming apart of this village's protectors and be on their way to becoming great shinobi. But his smile turned into a frown as he didn't see the face he was looking for, Nariko's. The said girl was sitting in the only swing a few meters away from the crowd of parents and kids with a glum look on her face. In the crowd a couple of women spotted the girl and looked at her with looks of pity.

"Look, it's Nariko." The first one whispered.

"I heard she was the only one who didn't pass." The other whispered back. "Do you think it's because people still think of her as…"

"Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that!" The first whispered frantically, interrupting the other.

Minato couldn't help but overhear and look at Nariko. He could just see it in his eyes that Nariko didn't want to face him right now. Sighing, Minato turned to see Iruka standing next to him also looking at Nariko with a frown that had both the look of disappointment and shame; the same frown he wore. He looked back to see Kushina coming up the school grounds wearing an expectant smile; she was obviously hoping to hear that Nariko had passed. When she entered the school gate, however, she saw Nariko where he was when he failed the first two times and her smile turned into a shocked frown. She then went over to Minato and the look in each other's eyes said the same thing.

"Iruka," Minato said, turning to the young Chuunin. "We'll need to talk to you later."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Iruka nodded before they all turned to see the swing now empty.

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

"People Speaking"

'People Thinking'

"_Asami Speaking"_

'_Asami Thinking"_

"**_Demon's speaking"_**

'**_Demon's Thinking'_**

**_Jutsu_**

Meanwhile, while her parents spoke with her teacher, Nariko was with her other teacher, Mizuki, on a rooftop of an apartment building.

"You know that Iruka wasn't being mean, Nariko." Mizuki said after Nariko complained why she didn't pass.

"Then why does he have to pick on me all the time?" Nariko complained again.

Mizuki turned to Nariko. "He just wants you to succeed as much as any teacher would. He also wants to make your parents proud of you; especially your father."

"But I really wanted to graduate." Nariko said, her voice almost faltering. Mizuki chuckles slightly, finally telling Nariko, "Well then, I think I may know something that can help."

Nariko looks at him expectantly as Mizuki starts to explain.

Kushina looked from the kitchen to the window towards the Hokage Mountain. She was beginning to worry about Nariko. It had been a couple of hours since she saw her completely depressed at the academy and she wasn't home yet. It made her wonder if she was too ashamed to come home and face her family for letting her down. If she was, then she might be out for a long while.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the front door. She was surprised to see Iruka standing there and almost out of breath.

"Iruka-kun, what's wrong?" She said with concern etching out of her voice.

"It's Nariko," He said through a pant, catching her immediate attention. "She's…"

"Stolen a forbidden scroll!?!" A jounin exclaimed amongst the many gathered ninja in front of Minato; almost immediately after the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves.

"That's exactly what has been reported." Minato said calmly, his face stern. "Now I know what many of you are thinking; but right now we need to know the reason why Nariko took that scroll. So I want her brought back here in one piece!"

With a chorus of 'hai' the assembled ninja dispersed in separate directions looking for the redhead troublemaker of his. While they went searching for him, Minato kept contemplating on one thing; what possessed Nariko into stealing a forbidden scroll? He knew she was upset that she didn't graduate with the rest of the class, but he didn't think Nariko would pull something like this!

'Nariko, what are you going to do with that scroll?_'_ He asked himself as he looked up at the starry sky.

The said redhead sat on the ground near an abandoned cabin reading the scroll. After Mizuki had told her about the scroll, he gave her instructions on how to get it and where to bring it. Nariko, wanting nothing more than to do whatever it takes to become a ninja, followed those instructions and took the scroll from the Hokage Tower. She would've left a note explaining to her father the reasons why she took it and that she would return it, but she would've gotten into more trouble for that, considering Mizuki told her to keep it secret.

"Let's see," Naruto mused as he read the scroll. "'Kage bunshin no jutsu?'" He then let out a groan. "Aww man, I suck at this!"

Back in the village, Kushina, after hearing the events from Iruka immediately shot out of her home to look for her son. She was more than mad right now, she was absolutely furious! She knew that Nariko was upset for not being able to pass, but she never expected her to pull something like this_._

'When I get my hands on Nariko…_'_ She seethed in her mind. 'Painting the Hokage Mountain is one thing, but stealing?!'

Elsewhere in the village, Mizuki was triumphing over Nariko's naïve personality. The girl actually believed that Iruka would graduate her if she used a move from that scroll he told Nariko to 'borrow'. What Nariko, or the rest of the village, didn't know was that Mizuki was going to take the scroll for himself and flee the village. It's not like anyone besides her family would miss the girl anyway.

Nariko, after working on the new jutsu he read on the scroll, was now sprawled on the ground completely exhausted from trying it out. It took her a few tries, but she got the jutsu right and now all she had to do was to show it to Iruka and she'd graduate just like Mizuki said. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps; wary on thinking it maybe her mother, Nariko sat upright only to see Iruka standing that sneering at her.

"Nariko…" He nearly growled, with his eyebrow twitching.

Nariko put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously before jumping up with the biggest grin imaginable. "Aww, I got caught; and I only learned one technique too."

This confused Iruka; Nariko stole the forbidden scroll to learn techniques? Not to mention she practiced there until she was worn-out?

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna show you a great jutsu so please let me graduate if I do it!" Nariko said excitedly. "If I show you a technique from this scroll I can graduate, right?"

"Huh?" Iruka was perplexed by that statement. "Who told you that, Nariko?"

"Mizuki-sensei did." Nariko answered. "He told me about this place and this scroll."

'Mizuki!?_' _Iruka thought incredulously as everything began to piece together. Mizuki used Nariko and tricked her into believing that Iruka would graduate her from learning a technique from the scroll. The question was, why? Iruka's thoughts were interrupted as he heard something coming.

Elsewhere in the forest, Kushina leapt from tree branches following Iruka's trail. Like him, she had a gut feeling she would find Nariko somewhere around here. When she was about to jump from another tree branch, she heard the faint sounds of sharp weapons striking something made of wood not too far away. With her mother instincts taking over, she increased her speed towards the cabin ahead.

'Oh Kami-sama, I hope that Nariko isn't in danger.' She thought fearfully as she stopped on a tree branch to see a sight she wasn't expecting.

Instead of seeing Nariko riddled with shuriken or kunai, it was Iruka, who was now pinned to the wall of the cabin. Opposite from him was Mizuki, who was grinning very maliciously. Nariko, on the other hand was looking from one teacher to the other in utter confusion and fear.

'What the hell is going on here?' Kushina thought as she approached the scene very quietly and hid behind a large tree.

"I'm surprised you found this place, Iruka." Mizuki said with a sneer.

"So that's how it is," Iruka said through the pain of the kunai embedded in his body.

"Nariko, hand over that scroll." Mizuki said again, this time in a sly tone.

"H-hey, w-what's going on here?" Nariko stuttered.

"Nariko, don't let him get the scroll no matter what!" Iruka yelled as he pulled a kunai out of his body. "It's a dangerous scroll that contains forbidden jutsus." What Iruka said next was what really broke the camel's back. "Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!"

Kushina clenched her fists in anger hearing this revelation. 'That bastard! He tricked Nariko! That's why she stole the scroll, because Mizuki told her to! And Nariko believed him because he was a teacher, someone she could trust! When I get my hands on him…'

"Nariko, Iruka is afraid of you from obtaining that scroll." Mizuki said with a sicklier, suave tone.

Kushina could see Nariko tense and knew what was coming. 'Oh no…'

"What are you talking about, Mizuki!?" Iruka yelled before turning to Nariko. "Nariko, don't listen to him!"

Mizuki then laughed. "You want to know the truth, Nariko?"

Kushina's eyes widened in fear. 'He's going to tell Nariko! I have to stop him!' She then pulled out a kunai and got ready to leap into the fray.

"No, Don't!" Iruka shouted frantically.

"What truth?!" Nariko cried, not understanding anything.

"Why…" Mizuki began but was interrupted by the shrill voice of Kushina.

"DAME!!!" Everyone's eyes turned to see her charging at Mizuki. "Shut your yap, Mizuki!"

Before she could get any further, Mizuki threw several kunai at her. She tried blocking a few of them but Mizuki threw more and they ended up hitting her and pinning her to a tree.

"OKAA-SAN!!!" Nariko shouted in fear, watching her mother get hit.

"How nice of you to join us, Kushina-sama.' Mizuki said with a cold mirth in his voice, while emphasizing the formality he gave her with almost utter disgust.

"Mom!" Nariko cried again as she ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Kushina looked at Nariko with a grin, but it almost got overshadowed by her pain. "I'll be alright, Nariko," She said before she winced again, causing Nariko to worry. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Well, isn't that sweet…" Mizuki quipped again with sarcasm in his voice. "…It almost pains me to want to kill you, Nariko." Mizuki's grin returned. "But then again, it'll be nice to have your mother see your reaction when I tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Nariko cried out again.

"Don't listen to him, Nariko!" Kushina snapped fighting back the pain she was enduring.

"The girl has the right to know, Kushina-sama." Mizuki said again with a shrug. "She's bound to find out sooner or later, so I might as well be the one to tell her."

"Tell me what!?" Nariko shouted, almost impatiently.

"You see, Nariko, a rule was made after the incident that occurred 12 years ago; a rule that only you weren't allowed to know." Mizuki began to explain with his sneer returning.

"Only me? What rule was that?" Nariko asked, her voice almost wavering.

"Stop, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted to no avail.

"Urusai!" Kushina added her protest, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"It was a rule that said that you…are a demon fox." Mizuki said with an even more sinister grin.

Nariko's eyes widened when Mizuki said that, Kushina on the other hand felt the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes run down her cheeks as she winced hearing this.

"In other words, you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune that killed Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed our village." Mizuki finished with his grin growing more as he reveled in Nariko's reaction.

"STOP IT!!!" Iruka shouted, trying to fight back the pain he was feeling.

For Nariko, it all made sense now. For as long as she could remember, she could see looks of fear, hatred, and cold stares directed at her. Every year on her birthday, when she would go out on her own, there would always be one drunken villager or another trying to kill her for reasons she could not understand. She always remembered having to clutch her mother's hands in fear as they directed those hateful stares at her while she returned them with even greater pity. It also explained why all the friends she's tried to make were always forced away from her. All these years, Nariko wondered why all of this happened to her and now here Mizuki was telling her the reason why.

"The village and your parents have kept this a secret from you." Mizuki continued. "Why do you think some people stared at you the way they did? Didn't you ever felt that it was weird that every parent tried to keep their children away from you?"

Nariko cursed as she felt her chakra surge through her. Kushina couldn't believe her ears; Mizuki was telling Nariko the 'abridged' version of why Nariko was hated by some of the villagers. It was true Nariko had a hard time making friends, considering the more fearful mothers worried that Nariko might hurt them; but she knew that there were some who thought differently. The tears that had been forming had begun to flow even faster for every word Mizuki spoke; it pained her worse than what these kunai were doing to her.

"No one will ever recognize you! Even Iruka hates you!" Mizuki shouted with glee seeing Nariko like this. But he decided to add more pain to Naruto's life. "Hell, I bet your own mother can't stand you anymore."

_That_ struck a chord in Kushina as her eyes snapped open and she clenched her fists fighting back all the pain she endured from the Kunai. That was, by far, the biggest mistake Mizuki had done that night; tricking Nariko to steal a forbidden scroll was one thing, telling Nariko why some of the villagers hated her was no problem, but to say she felt the same way as those idiotic villagers was the biggest lie Mizuki could EVER make up. She then saw that Mizuki was getting ready to throw one of the big shuriken he carried on his back.

"Die, Nariko!" Mizuki shouted as he threw it at the girl.

"Nariko, look out!" Iruka shouted as he watched as Nariko tried to get away from it.

At the sound of metal hitting flesh, Mizuki, Iruka, and Nariko were shocked to see Kushina hovering over Nariko with the shuriken sticking out of her back. Nariko felt the tears that had welled up in her eyes begin to flow down her cheeks. She then felt even more warm liquid as her mother coughed up blood and the droplets splashed her face.

"O-okaa-san…" Nariko choked as she saw her mother's pained face looking at her with sadness and shame. "W-why?"

Through her pain, Kushina managed to choke out her own words. "Because…you're my baby." Nariko's eyes widened even more. "It's a mother's duty…to protect her child…no matter the cost." She coughed again as her tears continued to flow. "I'm so sorry, Nariko." She sobbed. "Had your father and I known this was going to happen, we would've done something about it."

Mizuki was amused at the scene. "Don't make me laugh! Your parents can't stand you for everything you put them through! She and Iruka just want the scroll back!"

Kushina was about to yell a retort at Mizuki, but Nariko suddenly dashed off!

"NARIKO!!!" She cried as she tried to reach out towards her.

Mizuki leapt down to where she and Iruka were and sneered at them. "Nariko isn't the type to change her mind, you know that. She's going to take her revenge on the village using that scroll."

"Shut up…" Kushina said in a low whisper as she pulled the shuriken from her back. "You don't know a damn thing…"

"You saw it in her eyes didn't you, the eyes of a demon fox?" Mizuki continued to chide.

"I said SHUT UP!!!!" Kushina yelled as she threw the shuriken back at Mizuki, who simply side-stepped the weapon as Kushina fell to the ground, where Iruka went to her side.

"As long as I kill Nariko and take the scroll I'll be fine." Mizuki said with an arrogant smirk. "I'll take care of you two later." He then dashed off after Nariko.

"No!" Kushina said as she tried getting up but winced in pain.

"Kushina-sama, you shouldn't push yourself!" Iruka exclaimed with worried eyes.

"I don't care right now, Iruka." Kushina said looking at Mizuki's back. "Right now we have to stop Mizuki from brainwashing Nariko any further before he kills her!"

Back in Konoha, Minato could only watch from the window of the Hokage's office as he looked at the village. He was still wondering what possessed Nariko into stealing the forbidden scroll in the first place. He knew that Nariko wasn't that unstable; someone must've forced Nariko into stealing it.

'Nariko, just what are you doing with that scroll now Princess?' Minato thought as he looked up at the moon.

Back in the forest, Naruto leapt from tree to tree trying to avoid all three grown-ups from coming after him. It didn't last long as he saw Iruka catch up to him.

"Nariko, what Mizuki said back there was a lie! You know your parents aren't like that! Hand the scroll over to me! Mizuki is after it!" He cried out, but Nariko suddenly changed her direction, body slammed 'Iruka' down to the ground.

After he did so, Nariko took the scroll off of her back and set it down next to her as she sat down against a tree. 'Iruka' panted after feeling the air rush out of him from having that attack hit him. He then scowled at Nariko.

"How…" He began before transforming back into Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

'Nariko' grinned lopsidedly and transformed into Iruka and the scroll next to him transformed into Kushina just as he said, "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki continued to scowl at the both of them. "Why do you two bother protecting that…thing?!" He spat looking at each of them individually. "You Iruka, she killed your parents! And you, _Kushina-sama_, how can you even consider that girl your baby!?"

"I was like Nariko when I was younger, so I know what it's like for her to grow up without friends!" Iruka shouted before clutching his leg in pain.

"You're protecting that _demon…_" Mizuki was going to finish when he heard Kushina snap.

"My baby is _not_ a demon!" That caused the real Nariko to peak round the tree she was hiding in and both Iruka and Mizuki looked at her.

"Don't you get frustrated with all the trouble she causes, Kushina? After all, she does put you and dear Hokage-sama through a lot of complaints." Mizuki snapped, emphasizing Minato's title.

Kushina looked down. "It's true, Nariko _does_ drive me and Minato up a wall…" With that said, Nariko hid himself again letting her tears well up. "She frustrates me to no end so much that I don't even _know_ what to do with her." She continued to say before grinning. "But then again, I was also like her." That caused Naruto to stop crying and listen. "I used to be like Nariko; always getting into trouble and driving people to the point where they might pull their hair out of their heads…" She nearly laughed at the memories of her childhood. "But then, that's why…" She looked up to the sky. "That's how I know that he's my baby; because she was just like me more than her father."

Hearing this stunning revelation from her own mother, Nariko couldn't help but to understand her hereditary more. It explained why her mother was so strict with her; why she always scolded her for the pranks she pulls and never for getting a mistake in her training. In fact, she was one of the main reasons Nariko worked so hard, she wanted to make her and her dad proud. If she didn't love her, then why would she always be there for her?

Mizuki scoffed again. "Tch, just because she was like you makes no difference. She's still a demon!"

"SHUT UP!" Kushina snapped, causing Mizuki to flinch. "You don't know a damn _thing_ about Nariko! Sarutobi-sama sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra into Nariko just an hour after she was _born! _Minato wanted to be the one to seal it in Nariko because he thought he had the best knowledge of the Shiki Fuin Jutsu; but Sarutobi-sama insisted that he'd be the one to do it. It took a while to convince Minato otherwise, but Sarutobi-sama knocked him out and sealed the Kyuubi's chakra into Nariko instead of Minato and do you want to know why?" Kushina explained before inquiring.

After a momentary silence she asked again. "Why do you think none of those villagers openly showed their hatred towards Nariko? I'll tell you why, because they'll fear of what Minato would do to them if he had found out that they were going to do _exactly_ what you're planning to do!"

That made Mizuki pale but Kushina continued. "Minato didn't get his reputation for being the "Yellow Flash of Konoha" for nothing! Those villagers were afraid he would end up doing what he did to so many enemy shinobi during the war to them if they openly acted against his wish that Nariko be treated as a hero!"

She then looked at Mizuki, with her eyes narrowed. "And do know something, I pity you Mizuki. In fact, I pity all of those villagers you said that hated Nariko. Why? Because they don't know Nariko as well as me and her father do!

"I gave birth to Nariko, I raised her, and I went through hell for her! She works hard and does so with people like you laughing at her in the face! Not only that, but she always knows how to make people smile and that is a big plus. But above all; to me, she is Nariko Uzumaki Namikaze, my baby, a ninja of Konohagakure…" She then closed her eyes with her finishing statement. "And I love her."

Hearing that, Nariko couldn't help but be ashamed of herself into thinking that her parents would ever hate her. She could always remember when she was younger, that every time she needed someone to cry to when things went wrong for her, she would turn to her mother. True she would yell at her for causing trouble, but when she wasn't scolding her she loved her as much as any mother would love their child. Closing her eyes, Nariko made her resolve.

Mizuki scowled and scoffed again as he got his second shuriken ready. "Fine, then why don't you DIE with her!"

Just as Mizuki was about to throw it, he felt a knee kick him in the chin and he was sent flying just as his shuriken went flying the opposite direction. When he and the other two adults looked, they saw Nariko glaring at Mizuki and holding the scroll next to her. If looks could kill, Mizuki would be eleven feet under by now.

"If you even _think_ of hurting Iruka-sensei _or_ my mom…" Nariko said in a cold, angry voice. "Then you're as good as dead!"

"Huh! Talk all you want, I can finish a kid like you with no problem!" Mizuki said confidently.

Nariko then put her index and middle fingers into a cross hand sign as she continued to stare at Mizuki with killing intent. "Just you try, because I'll return it a thousand fold!"

"Then try if you can you stupid demon fox!" Mizuki dared.

Nariko then shouted, **_"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"_**

Then, before Mizuki, Iruka, and Kushina's eyes dozens of copies of Nariko appeared all around them! They weren't like the ordinary clone jutsu; far from it. In fact, all of these copies were exact replicas of Nariko herself! They weren't sickly looking, or goofy-looking; they were exact copies of Nariko from her red hair all the way to her orange jump suit!

'The shadow clone jutsu!' Kushina mused as she grinned at what Nariko was doing.

'These aren't just ordinary clones,' Iruka thought as he too watched proudly as his student produced them. 'They're made of flesh, bone, and chakra all rolled in one.'

Mizuki looked bewildered as he stared at all of the clones in fear. All at once they began to charge at him and his screams could be heard throughout the forest. When it was all over, he was sprawled on the ground battered and bruised; Nariko dispelled the jutsu, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Heheheh, I think I overdid it." She then ran over to Iruka and her mother. "Mom, Iruka-sensei, are you two OK?"

"We're fine, Naruto." Iruka-sensei said looking at Nariko with a smile.

Nariko then turned to Kushina with his eyes looking shameful. "Mom, did you mean all that?"

"Everything I said?" She confirmed when she nodded her head. Her face went soft as she stroked Nariko's cheek with her hand. "Of course I did. I could never hate you, Nariko. Like I said before, you're mybaby; and I'll never see you for anything less."

That did it, Nariko dived into her mother's arms and hugged her fiercely while crying into her shoulder softly. She embraced her and stroked her back trying to soothe her from her crying. She then kissed her head just as she pulled back and she gave her a wry grin.

"Just don't pull another stunt like this again, OK?" She quipped causing the two of them to laugh.

"Oi, Nariko." Iruka said, interrupting the mother-son moment. "Come on over here, I'd like to give you something.

A couple of seconds later, after Iruka insisted she close her eyes, Nariko asked, "Hey sensei, can I open them now?"

"Yes, Nariko." When Nariko did, she saw that Iruka was standing there with a proud smile, while holding her goggles. The one thing missing, however, was his hitai-ate, which was now wrapped around Nariko's forehead. "Congratulations, you graduate!"

Nariko couldn't believe her ears, but it was confirmed when she felt Kushina's arms wrap around her in a fierce hug before she kissed her cheek. Kushina then looked at Iruka.

"Iruka-kun, can you go back to the village and get an ANBU squad back here so they can apprehend Mizuki. Nariko and I will handle returning the scroll." She said.

"Hai!" Iruka yelled before running off.

Kushina then went eye-level with Nariko. "Then, what do you say after we return the scroll we go get your father and celebrate with ramen?"

"Really!?" Nariko asked excitedly receiving a nod from her. "Thanks mom, you're the greatest!" She hugged her and she laughed.

"You know it kiddo!" She quipped as the two of them walked back home.

They never nocties to part of blue eyes watch them.


	4. Short story

_**I don't own naruto or the song My heart will go on sung by Céline Dion**_

_**This short story goes to RogueNya and hypnotic flames for being the **_**only _ones to reviews so thank you_**

**_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_**

_As Kyuubi killed the people of the leaf. in his head he was thinking about something else. How long had it been? Years, at least. And yet, every time he closed his eyes, she was there, dancing, laughing. She was still alive, Kyuubi knew that. But he needed to see her._

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
**_

_Kyuubi wondered if anyone else had had to go through the same thing as him. _

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
**_

_How could he ever learn to deal with it? __Asami __was his only true love, and he had no idea how to accept the fact that they'd never see each other again._

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone  
**_

_Before he left, he had told her that he'd never forget her, no matter what. As it turned out, that was true. And now it was torturing him._

_**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on  
**_

_As the tears streamed down his face and as he is being sealed, thoughts ran through Kyuubi's mind. He would never forget. "I love you __Asami__," Kyuubi whispered. At his end._

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Youre here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_


End file.
